


Bear Cubs and Baby Penguins

by ChickenLover_88



Series: My Exo One-Shots/Short Stories/Dreams [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Fluffy, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Onesies, Penguins, Snow, Teddy Bears, Winter, quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLover_88/pseuds/ChickenLover_88
Summary: A KaiSoo oneshot ♥





	1. My Exo Oneshots ♥

 

 

_Lost in thought, the small penguin absentmindedly rubbed his rounded tummy as he stared at the vast backyard blanketed in snow. Swollen webbed feet slipping off the bar of the high stool as he shifted, swinging his short legs back and forth._

_He basks in the warmth coming from the fireplace and relaxes to the cackling sound of the wood chips burning. A fresh scent of pine and oak fills his nostrils and he sighs in contentment. It has been a peaceful winter evening thus far, no sounds of tiny paws and webbed feet padding throughout the playroom and lounge. However, there is the sudden piercing whistling sound of the teapot that snaps the small penguin out of his reverie._

_He grips the edge of the counter, gracefully sliding off of the stool and waddles quickly to the stove to turn it off. The last thing he needed was tiny fingers angrily clawing at the bottom of his favorite sweater (stolen from his husband) as his babies whine about how sleepy and hungry they are into his swollen belly. That will only agitate the sleeping babies he's carrying and he will have to endure sharp jabs to the ribs until the sound of his husband's voice calms the little rascals down._

_He was in the midst of stirring honey into his tea when two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Two large hands landed on his tummy and began to rub it in soothing circles, earning lazy kicks from the occupants. Soft, plush lips reached his neck and trailed butterfly kisses from the back of his ear down to his exposed shoulder causing him to shudder. A wide smile decorated his heart shaped lips as he turned around in his husband's warm embrace, burying his delicate fingers into his chocolate locks._

_A few moments passed by as the two stood motionless, eyes sparkling with unspoken words of love and adoration. Then, the taller leaned down, capturing the small penguin's plush lips with his. What started off as a few innocent pecks soon turned into a heated make-out session, rendering both males breathless. The penguin broke the kiss first, turning around with rosy pink cheeks as he reached for his forgotten mug of green tea. He could hear his husband chuckle silently as he left the kitchen._

_The small penguin took a few sips of his warm tea, reveling in the feeling of the warm liquid sliding down his throat and into his stomach as he waddled into the lounge and sat down on the couch, small body melting into the soft cushions. He propped his swollen webbed feet onto the ottoman and gently placed the mug on top of his huge belly. He was only 5 months along, but because of his small stature he looked like he was due to pop any moment. He scrunched his nose at the sudden memory of an old lady rudely telling him that he was fat at the market. All sorts of emotions hit him at once, and he ended up sobbing in the middle of the cookie isle, causing a lot of people to stare at the pregnant male strangely._

* * *

 

_Half an hour later, his husband came into the lounge wearing his bear onesie and plopped onto the couch, instantly pulling the small penguin onto his lap. A tiny squeak tumbled from his plush lips as husband wrapped his arms around his waist, cupping his belly with his huge 'paws'. He relaxed against his husband's chest sighing in contentment, succumbing to the warmth radiating from his teddy's body as his eyes began to droop._

_The teddy bear looked down, an adoring smile donning his plump lips at the sight of the pregnant male dozing off. He gathered the small penguin in his arms, careful not to jostle him awake and carried him to their bedroom. He tucked him under the covers and placed a sweet kiss to his lips before tip-toeing his way out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly._

* * *

 

_About a few hours later, the sound of tiny footsteps could be heard heading downstairs from within the kitchen. The teddy bear looked up to see four pairs of droopy eyes staring at him, two rounded, and two feline. Smiling, he set four plates of fish-shaped nuggets and waffle fries onto the table, motioning his babies to come over. Their eyes brightened up instantly, as they stretched their arms out, silently asking to be carried. The teddy bear happily obliged, placing the tiny penguins and bear cubs on a stool one by one, gently patting each of their heads._

_"Eat slowly, and stay as quiet as possible. Mommy is resting upstairs." He whispered, placing kisses on each set of chubby cheeks._

_"Okay daddy!" They whisper-yelled in unison, sparkling eyes forming into crescents._

* * *

_The faint sound of laughter reached the small penguin's ears causing him to stir awake. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep dust from his eyes, shivering from the cold air that bites at his exposed upper body. Climbing off the bed, he waddles out of the room and down the stairs, seeking his husband's warmth._

_Once he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he is met with the sight of his babies all tucked into their sleeping bags on the floor of the lounge watching Pororo while their daddy read the daily paper. Smiling he slowly makes his way over to his husband, plopping his small body onto the couch, startling the teddy bear in the process. He giggles, as he finds himself being pulled into a warm embrace, his husband's nose finding his sweet spot behind his ear._

_"Did we wake you, baby?" The teddy bear breathed, warm breath tickling his ear._

_"Of course not, honey." He replied, shifting closer (if possible) to his husband._

_"I'm gonna go get you three something to eat." The teddy bear whispered, reluctantly unwrapping his arms from around the pregnant's waist._

_The small penguin's eyes widened, delicate fingers gripping his husband's elbow. "Don't go, I'm not hungry yet. Besides, I'm cold."_

_Chuckling softly, the taller wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and cupped his swollen belly. He was more than happy to oblige. The two exchanged a brief, passionate kiss, hearts fluttering as they basked in the warmth coming from each other's bodies. They were happy at this moment in their lives..._

 

And they wouldn't have it any other way...


	2. Sequel/Bonus Chapter

** **

 

**The Characters:**

Jongin/Nini 38y/o - Daddy/Dad

Kyungsoo/Soo 39y/o - Mama/Papa

Jongyul/J-Yul 15y/o - Eldest quadruplet [Girl]

Jongmin/J-Min 15y/o - Second eldest quadruplet [Boy]

Jonghyun/J-Hyun 15y/o - Third quadruplet [Boy]

Jongsoo/J-Soo 15y/o - Youngest quadruplet. [Boy]

As you all know, Kyungsoo had already given birth to quadruplets and was pregnant again in the last chapter.

I like big families [I come from a big family] so, Kyungsoo gave birth to twins. Here's their names.

Kyunggil/K-Gil 10y/o - Eldest twin [Girl]

Kyungryn/K-Ryn 10y/o - Youngest twin [Girl]

So as of right now, Kyungsoo and Jongin now have 6 children.

* * *

**_10 Years Later..._ **

"Yah, Jongsoo! Give it back!" Yelled the eldest quadruplet, clawing at her brother's arms as she struggled to grab her favorite teddy plush.

"No! It's mine!" Said the youngest quadruplet, mushing his sister's face as he tried to crawl away.

"Mama!" The two yelled in unison.

Kyungsoo sighed. "Jongsoo, give the teddy bear back to your sister. It's hers."

The youngest quadruplet screeched in protest.

Kyungsoo cocked an unimpressed brow. "Don't make me call Jongin."

Jongsoo immediately plopped onto the ground and cried, throwing his sister's teddy bear across the living room and hitting one of his siblings in the face.

Jongin hurried into the living room with a spatula in his hand, genuine confusion written all over his face. "What's going on in here, honey?" He asked, looking over to his crying son sitting on the floor.

The smaller sighed. (It seems like he's been sighing a lot lately)

"J-Soo took J-Yul's teddy bear and refused to give it back when I told him to. So when I threatened to call you in here, he got all dramatic and threw the teddy bear, hitting J-Min in the face."

"But doesn't she have like a million teddy bears? What's wrong with letting her brother have one?" The taller asked, rolling his eyes at his pouting daughter.

"No! He can't have _this_  one!" J-Yul screamed, clutching her teddy bear to her chest.

"And why not?" Kyungsoo asked, crossing his arms and giving his daughter a stern look.

"Because that's the teddy bear Auntie Yuri gave her before she passed away." Said J-Min, rubbing the small knot forming on the side of his forehead.

The atmosphere suddenly turned a little gloomy at the mentioning of their beloved neighbor, Mrs. Yuri Lee. She passed away from breast and liver cancer several days before the quadruplet's 15th birthday.

Just like J-Yul, Mrs. Lee had a deep fascination with bears and she had an impressive collection of bear plushes, posters, teeth, and many other bear related trinkets all throughout her house. Her son gave J-Yul the teddy as a gift for her birthday.

Suddenly feeling guilty, J-Soo crawled over to his eldest sister and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry, Yullie. I didn't mean to throw your favorite teddy bear. I won't bother your stuff again, I promise."

Smiling, J-Yul rested her head atop of her little brother's head and gave his forehead a tiny peck. "It's okay, SooSoo. I'll give you one of my  _millions_ of teddy bears." She said, playfully glaring at her daddy and earning an equally identical playful glare in return.

"Oh, please do," Said J-Min. "I don't think I can handle another teddy tantrum today." He groaned.

"Me either!" Said K-Gil. "You should see how ridiculous you looked laying on the floor with big fat tears rolling down your cheeks, SooSoo oppa!" She got onto the floor and started to imitate her brother, earning giggles from her parents and siblings. 

It was quite a sight, though. Imagine an overgrown 15 year old sitting on the floor crying over a teddy bear.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

Everyone had already showered and put on their favorite animal onesies later on that evening. They were all crowded around the media room watching an American classic movie: Coming To America. The twins were sprawled across the floor in a tangle of limbs as they passed around a platter of extra cheesy nachos while the quadruplets sat in the chairs each having their own bowl of extra buttery popcorn.

K-Gil suggested that they watch a movie after their dad nearly burned down the entire kitchen while attempting to cook Kimchi Spaghetti. Kyungsoo almost had a heart attack and babbled nonstop about how his precious non-stick pot set was ruined as he fretted around the kitchen cleaning up the mess his husband made.

Needless to say, Jongin won't be getting any for  _quite_ some time and he also owe Kyungsoo a new non-stick pot set.

And perhaps, a new stove.

K-Ryn suddenly perked her head up and looked at her parents with a questioning look on her face. "Daddy? Mama?"

"Hm?" The taller male hummed with swollen cheeks, eyes still focused on the projection screen. That earned him a smack across the back of his head.

Wincing, the taller male swallowed and cleared his throat. "What is it, baby?"

"Can we have another sibling?" Asked the younger twin.

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo began to violently cough simultaneously, eyes widening in surprise from the unexpected question.

All of their kids turned to look at their parents expectedly, eager to know their answer.

Kyungsoo regained his composure first, croaking out 'water' before one of the twins handed him a bottle of juice instead.

After taking a few large sips he looked down, taking in each of their serious expressions before asking "Are you guys being serious right now?"

Six heads nodded in unison.

He looked over to see Jongin staring at him, sporting his signature smirk.

His helpless expression morphed into a deep scowl. "Jongin! Be for real. Our daughter, 6th may I add, just asked for another sibling and you're seriously going to give me that look?"

The smirk turned into a fully fledged smile. "Our children asked a very important question, Kyungsoo. We're all eagerly anticipating your ans-OOMF!"

Rubbing his sore arm, Jongin stared hopelessly as his wife stomped his way upstairs. He let out a heavy sigh and started towards the stairs. "Finish the movie, clean up your mess, and then go on to bed y'all. Goodnight, love you all."

"Goodnight Daddy! Love you!"

"And Mama, too!"

"Shh!"

"You shh!"

"Be quiet you two! Mama's already upset, you don't want to feel his wrath."

"Daddy's about to feel the wrath."

"Shh!!"

"If y'all don't shush, the projector will remain off for the next two weeks and you all will feel  _my_ wrath!"

"Sorry Daddy!"

"Shh!"

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

Once Jongin reached his and Kyungsoo's bedroom, he exhaled a breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

He walked in to find his wife curled up beneath the covers. Closing the door gently, he walked over to Kyungsoo's side of the bed and gently stroked his back over the duvet. "Soo, I'm sorry baby. I was just joking. If you're okay with having just six children, then I'm more then okay with having six children. If we were to have another, then I would still be as happy as I were when we found out that you were pregnant the first time. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into getting pregnant again. I'd never do that you. I love you so much, Kyungsoo and I hope that you could forgive me. Whenever you're ready, we could talk to the kids and you could explain to them why Kyunggil's question upset you."

Jongin continued to rub Kyungsoo's back over the duvet gently as he quietly waited for the smaller to move or say something. About a half an hour passed before the smaller male peeked from beneath the covers, meeting his husband's guilty expression.

His eyes suddenly watered and he found himself being pulled into his husband's lap as he sobbed against Jongin's shoulder.  _What's wrong with me?_

 _"_ Don't cry baby. I really didn't mean anything by what I said." The taller male cooed, as he rubbed his wife's back gently.

Kyungsoo suddenly jerked back with an angry scowl on his face, tears continued to flow unchecked down his rosy cheeks.

"T-that's not w-what I'm upset a-about," He said between small hiccups. "I've been craving nachos and you sat there and allowed Kyunggil to sit there and eat the  _entire platter_ , Jongin! I made that for  _myself, not for anyone else!_ How  _dare_ you waltz in here and act as if what you did was an accident?!" The smaller male screeched, his small body shaking as furious tears stream down his cheeks. Without waiting on his husband's reply, he climbed off of the bed and stormed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door shut.

Oh boy, if you could just see the look on Jongin's face right now.

"What the hell just happened?" The taller male mumbled to himself.

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

Pregnant.

After taking five pregnancy tests and visiting the doctor, he found out that he and Jongin were expecting  _another baby._

He was already 8 weeks along _._

_Fuck._

"So uh...congratulations, I guess?" Said Minseok. As soon as Kyungsoo left the doctor's office, he immediately called his best friend.

He knew that he could always depend on Minseok to say the right things to make him feel better.

At least he  _thought._

Kyungsoo sighed.

Seriously, this is becoming a ritual-

"What am I gonna do, hyung? Seven kids is a lot of kids." He bemoaned, already dreading the elder's answer.

"Six kids is a lot of kids! What the hell, Soo?!" The elder male yelled, you could just imagine how wide his eyes were now.

As if they could get any larger.

The smaller male's shoulders slumped in defeat and overwhelming exhaustion.

"Hyung~" He whined.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Well, just do what you did the last time and the time after that. Firstly, tell Jongin. He's probably wondering what the hell went wrong after that little tantrum you threw over nachos last week. Not to mention you threatened to divorce him just because he called some girl cute the other day."

Kyungsoo groaned, his face flushed red in embarrassment. "Oh God, don't remind me."

Minseok let out a low chuckle and sighed. "Kyungsoo, don't worry. We all have your back if and whenever you need anything, and you already know that. Now go ahead and tell your husband, and your kids over a nice dinner first and then call me later on tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, hyung. Love you guys and tell Jongdae hyung I said hello." Said the smaller male.

"I will, love you guys too. Goodnight."

The next day, Kyungsoo decided to go all out and cook a variety of foods for his family of eight (soon to be nine):

[Kimchi Spaghetti (with bacon)](https://mykoreankitchen.com/kimchi-spaghetti-with-bacon/)

[Haemul Pajeon](https://mykoreankitchen.com/korean-seafood-and-green-onion-pancakes-haemul-pajeon/)

[Tteokbokki](https://www.maangchi.com/recipe/ddukbokkie)

[Ox-Bone Soup](https://www.maangchi.com/recipe/ox-bone-soup)

He had just finished setting the table when he heard footsteps coming from within the living room.

"Wah, it smells  _good_ in here!" Said one of the quadruplets.

"Mama! What's cookin good lookin''?!" Said Kyungryn, running into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her mama's waist from behind.

Kyungsoo hummed. "I cooked everyone's favorites tonight. Go wash your hands and get ready to eat. Tell your siblings, too."

"Okay! Everybody wash your hands! It's time to eat!" All six children quickly scattered to different parts of the house to wash their hands.

Jongin wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist and took a deep inhale of his wife's scent. "I missed you today, baby." He whispered, his hot breath fanning over Kyungsoo's exposed neck.

The smaller male let out a silent moan. "I missed you too, babe. Go wash your hands so you can eat." He sighed as Jongin trailed wet kisses from his shoulder to his jawline.

"I am eating." The taller male breathed out huskily, nipping at the sensitive spot beneath his wife's ear.

Kyungsoo swallowed back a moan. "I'm talking about real food, Jongin. You can have your  _dessert_ later."

Jongin let out a low chuckle and pressed one last sensual kiss to his wife's shoulder. "Can't wait." He whispered, going to wash his hands at the kitchen sink.

"Jongin! Not in my kitchen sink!"

After everyone was finished eating, Kyungsoo cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his husband and their six children.

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make. If you want to know what that announcement is, help me clean up this m-"

He was interrupted by obnoxious sound of wooden chairs sliding across the floor. All six of his children, _including_ Jongin immediately got to work with clearing the table, placing dishes in the dish washer, sweeping the kitchen floor, taking out the trash, and wiping down the stove and countertops.

Kyungsoo blankly stared into space as everyone moved around the kitchen at a quick pace.

For the first time in like, forever he had absolutely  _nothing_ to do other than to sit there.

And it felt damn  _good._

_Maybe having six to seven kids isn't so bad at all._

In less than 30 minutes, the kitchen and dining room was completely spotless and Kyungsoo found himself staring at 7 pairs of eager, sparkling eyes.

Everyone was on their best behavior, even Jongin- imagine that.

"So...." Muttered J-Yul

"What is it, Mama?" Asked J-Soo.

Kyungsoo slowly exhaled and looked down at his hands. Suddenly his nerves started eating him alive.

_Will they take the news well?_

"I'm p-pregnant," He mumbled quietly, absentmindedly picking at his bitten fingernails. "S-so yes, Kyunggil, you six can and will have another sibling."

_Dead silence._

He finally mustered up enough courage to look at their facial expressions.

Seven pairs of ballooned eyes and open mouths.

Their faces were so comical, that if he wasn't so flipping nervous, he would be pissing himself from laughing so hard.

Kyunggil was the first to  _finally_ break the silence when she jolted out of her seat and pounced onto her Mama with tears in her eyes.

"OH MAMA, I LOVE YOU! YOU'RETHEBESTMOMINTHEWHOLEWIDEWORLDILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

The rest of her words turned into garbled mess as she sobbed into her Mama's neck, smearing snot and tears all over his favorite sweater (it's Jongin's actually).

Kyungsoo looked over towards his husband and was stunned to see Jongin staring at him with big fat tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. He found himself drowning in the overwhelming amount of love and adoration that his husband held in his gaze.

And that's all it took for the smaller male to burst into tears of joy himself, all of nervousness and anxiety fading away and being replaced with a fuzzy warmth that made his heart swell and beat rapidly within his chest.

All of his children eventually came and smothered him in hugs and kisses while showering him with praise and thanks. They each made a promise to take care of him during his pregnancy and do all of the chores around the house without him having to lift a finger.

All of which sounded amazing, but _for how long will that last?_

Once the kids were all settled into their beds with smiles on their sleeping faces, their parents made their way to their bedroom. Jongin continued to steal kisses and whisper loving words along the way, making the smaller male's entire face and neck turn a deep shade of red. He felt so loved and he was falling even deeper in love with his husband by the second.

_~~You could blame that on pregnancy hormones~~._

No, but seriously.

_When was Kyungsoo ever this sappy?_

Kidding...

 ~~Back to the story~~.

The two  _lovebirds_ settled underneath the covers and cuddled.

Feathery kisses were placed here and there.

A few hickeys right  _there._

A moan of 'right here'.

Groans and heavy breathing filled the air for the rest of the night.

And their love grew even **_stronger_** from this moment onwards...

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

The end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***What's up with me and pregnancies nowadays? Will Kyungsoo ever not be pregnant? Geez. Lol, probably not. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! :3***


End file.
